Recurring Love
by Jacoblover15
Summary: Jake has been away from La Push for a few months, and can't get Bella out of his mind...at least not until he meets Brooklyn, and then his life gets flipped upside down. FIRST FANFIC! Be nice, and R&R PLEASE! no good @ summaries! Just read it please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first fanfic, so PLEASE be nice! (And review review review!!)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING twilight!! (Although...I kind of wish that I did...or at least that I owned Jacob Black...evil laugh!) **

**Chapter One**

Seth told her I was in Canada, but really I was in Texas. Canada was too close. I loved her, but yet she chose that stupid _Bloodsucker_ and his family over me.

My love wasn't enough for her. Everything I did was for her. The motorcycles, fighting the stupid leeches. She had seen it all, she had seen our future together, but it still wasn't enough, "My personal sun," she had called me, but I couldn't compete with an eclipse. I had told her that.

It didn't matter so much that Bella'd chosen someone else over me. That agony was nothing at all. That agony was something that I could live with for the rest of my stupid, too long, stretched-out life.

But it did matter that she was giving up everything-that she was letting her heart stop, and her skin ice over and her mind twist into some crystallized predator's head. A monster, a stranger.

I couldn't stand that fact that she wouldn't be "My" Bella anymore. She would be ice cold; her body would be hard as granite. And her beautiful eyes would change, just like her intoxicating scent would change. I had tried to fool myself into thinking that she and I could still be together, but I knew we couldn't.

_But you don't know that she'll survive_, _he could accidentally kill her._ No. He wouldn't kill her. I wanted to believe that, but how could I? I had no faith in her bloodsucker.

"Jacob," it was Seth, "she called again." I growled. I didn't want her to check on me.

"She's really worried about you; I think you should come back." I growled again, and began to run faster. Seth sighed but the silence came back, and I welcomed the familiar loneliness.

It didn't last long, "Jacob," it was Sam this time. "What are you going to do? You know you can't run forever." I growled again, though I knew he was right. I'd been running for almost three months now, and as far as I knew, she was already married to him.

He tried to invite me to the wedding; he tried to rub it in my face. The wedding…the deadline. _Doesn't matter now, I'd never get back in time anyway._

"Jacob, come back," It wasn't an order, just a suggestion. So I continued to pretend that he wasn't there. I guess he finally took the hint, because his thoughts had faded into the emptiness.

I knew how sorry they felt for me, and I hated it. The stupid pity that they felt wasn't worth it. I sighed, alone_, no Bella, not family, and no friends. Just alone_. So I began to concentrate on the smells, sounds, and sights around me, after all that was why I was running, right?

After a while, I began to hear more cars, and the woods began to diminish. _Damn it_, _another town._ I could see a water tower in the distance. It had the name of the town, Weatherford.

_Weatherford, huh. That's different. A good place for a pit stop. _I changed from wolf to man quickly and put my sweats on. After all that running I was thirsty. Reaching my hand into my pocket and pulling all the money I had out. I quickly counted what I had. _Not much left. I'm gonna have to get a job soon._ I walked into the nearest store, and got a drink and a map.

Looking at the map, I sat on a nearby bench. _There's got to be a lake close to town with woods around it somewhere. _Then I found it, Sunshine Lake, it had lots of woods around it. _Good a place to stay the night._

So taking a long swig of the drink, I headed for Sunshine Lake.

It was just like I thought it would be, quiet, peaceful, and better yet…I was alone. Looking up at the trees, and thinking of nothing but the sounds and smells around me, I fell asleep.

The sounds of human voices woke me up. I sat up, and looked around. Judging from the height of the sun, it was roughly noon, _and it was HOT!_ I got up and walked over to the lake. _A swim won't be too bad at the moment, that's good. _I was starting to smell. I jumped into the lake.

When I came up for air, I saw a group of people, and then _she_ caught my eye. She was sitting under a tree reading a book, she wasn't particularly beautiful, quite ordinary actually, but it didn't matter, all thoughts of Bella immediately vanished. All that remained was her. Her skin was a light golden tan, she was short, about 5'2" with shoulder length hair. And she had beautiful almond shaped hazel eyes, and brown hair that shaped her round face perfectly.

"Brooklyn, lunch is ready Honey!" A woman called from the group. She raised her head up, and looked at the woman.

"I'm not hungry, Mom! Ya'll go ahead!" She replied, and then she returned to her book. I was suddenly on land, out of the water; I hadn't noticed that I was moving toward her. I wanted to go and talk to her but I couldn't, not looking like this. I turned and ran into the woods, took off my sweats and changed. They dried quickly and soon I was back in town. I changed back to human form, and quickly put my sweats back on. I didn't have enough money to buy any clothes so I went into a clothing store and grabbed some clothes and shoes. I put them on, and quickly ran out of the store.

Once I was in the woods again, I took the clothes off and ran back to the lake. I knew what had happened, why all that mattered now was her, I had finally imprinted. I reached the lake and still in the cover of the trees, I changed and got dressed. She was still sitting under the tree, like when I had left. And I began to walk toward her.

"Umm…Hi," I said nervously as she looked up from the book. "I'm Jacob." She looked at me for a long time before saying anything. Then she stood up and said, "Hi, I'm Brooklyn." She smiled a soft, uncertain smile.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked slightly wary. I watched as her lovely face changed from uncertainty to confusion.

"Oh, umm…sure, go ahead." She replied as she put the book away. I could tell she wasn't used to this. _Best take it slow; I don't want to scare her._ I sat down next to her, but I didn't get too close.

"How old are you?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Fifteen," She answered honestly. "And you?"

_Good, it wouldn't be hard to keep the conversation going._ "Sixteen," I replied being just as honest.

"Oh," She said quietly, my guess was that I wasn't supposed to hear. "I haven't seen you around her before. Are you new?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm visiting for the summer." I replied, I couldn't help but think of why I was here.

"Where'd you come from?" She asked all traces of shyness gone, and now a burning fire of curiosity lit her eyes.

"La Push, it's in Washington. Real close to the sea." I answered, smiling slightly at her curiosity.

"Wow, I've always wanted to see the ocean! Is it beautiful?" She was really eager to know so I told her.

"Pieces of driftwood always come on shore, there are lots of pebbles of all different colors, beautiful tall cliffs, and not too far off are wonderful, lush, green forests." I heard her sigh as I told her of the ocean. Her face was full of longing, and I wanted nothing more than to take her there and let her eyes feast on the majesty of the ocean.

We continued to talk and all too soon it was time for her to leave. She got up to go, and then she stopped, turned, and looked down at me.

"Jacob," She smiled as she said my name. "Today was great, I wish it could last forever, but promise me something," she looked into me eyes, and pleaded with hers.

"Anything."

"Take me to the ocean, please." She was practically begging me. There was no need; I would never be able to refuse her anything.

"Just tell me when," was all I could say. She was remarkably beautiful, how could have not seen this before?

"Thank you." She said then she turned to walk away. This was it I would never see her again if I didn't do something now.

"Wait!" I called, she turned surprised and I ran and grabbed her hand. "Tell me where you live and I'll come visit you." I told her, she looked uncertain for a moment and then she smiled.

"I live on 707 south Elm Street. My window is the one with the unicorn curtain in it. Don't keep me waiting, please." She then looked at me uncertainly, "Do you have a fever?" She asked.

_Damn it! I forgot about the temperature of my hand!_

"Umm…no?" I said but she didn't look convinced so I said, "I'll explain everything tonight. Promise." "Umm…no?" I said but she didn't look convinced so I said, "I'll explain everything tonight. Promise."

"Okay," She said warily, and then she turned to walk off. "Bye Jake!" She called over her shoulder. And then she was gone.

_How could I forget about the fact I run a toasty 108.9 degrees? Oh well, I'm going to have to tell her anyway, I wonder how she'll take it. _

The change came again quickly, and my clothes littered the ground behind me. I didn't even stop to pick them up, I was so excited.

I wasn't the only one running. _Good._

_Sorry, I hope I didn't disturb you. _It was Seth, I could tell he was about to leave.

_Wait, I have good news!_ He stopped.

_What?!_ He sounded excited. _Are you coming back_? He asked. He must've really missed me.

_Maybe, but guess what, I imprinted today! Her name is Brooklyn; I'm going to see her tonight! Tell the guys, 'kay?_

Seth didn't say anything at first, and then with excitement he began running back to La Push. _And Seth?_

_Yeah?_ He sounded nervous.

_That doesn't mean I'm coming back. If she can't come then I'll stay with here. _He stopped running.

_Oh…but, Jacob…we need you here!_

**A/N: ok, so there's the first chapter! Do you want me to continue? If you do, let me know! If not, I won't contine. If you like it then review and tell me! REVIEWS PLEASE!!**

**-Alex;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews... here's my next chapter... Hope you like! love Alex;)**

**Recurring****Love**

**Chapter 2**

_Oh…Jacob we need you here!_

I stopped running, confused. Seth wouldn't tell me that they needed me if they didn't. But by the tone of his thoughts it wasn't anything important.

_What happened?_ I asked him. He began to get nervous.

_Well…ummm…I can't really tell you._ I growled. _What I mean is Sam ordered us not to tell you. He said he wants to tell you when you get back!_

_Dammit, Seth! Why'd you tell me you needed me if you couldn't tell me the reason?_ I asked aggravated. He _started_ to answer but I cut him off. _Look I don't care okay? I'll be there as soon as possible. But right now I've got to go meet Brooklyn, sorry Seth. _Then I started running back to get my clothes.

Instead of running to her house I walked. I didn't want to hear what Seth had to say. It was probably after midnight when I reached her house, but the unicorn curtain glowed brightly from the light in her room. I went and tapped lightly on her window, it took only a second before I saw her face peeking around the curtain.

She smiled as she opened the window, so I could duck inside. I helped her shut the window, and then turned to her. _Great…now to I've got to explain everything to her. _I took a breath and I wondered where to begin, when she suddenly put a finger to my lips.

"You have to be quiet… my step-dad," she scowled at the word step-dad, "is in the other room, and I'm not sure if he's asleep or not." She smiled mischievously, and removed her finger taking my hand instead. Then she led me to her bed and sat down. I sat next to her and she looked at my hand, "explain," was all she said.

"Well… ummm… it's a bit difficult," I had no clue how I was going to explain this to her, "and you'll probably think I'm crazy." I was nervous..._ what if she doesn't want to see me anymore?_ I glanced at her, she was watching me curiously.

"Well… spit it out already, Jacob." She said anxiously._ What's the worst that can happen? She could never talk to me again, but if I don't tell her somebody else will, she's going to find out anyway… _

"I -I''m… a werewolf." I looked down at our hands. She didn't move, I couldn't even tell if she was breathing. _Oh, great job Jake… you killed her. _And as I looked up from our hands and into her eyes I saw… excitement? She was excited that I was a monster?

"That's amazing!" she exclaimed… yep… she was definitely excited.

"You're not scared?" I stammered, slightly confused.

"Are you kidding?! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me!" I gazed into her eyes searching for some hint of fear, but I only found curiosity and excitement.

"So… did you get bitten or something?" she asked eagerly.

"What?" I asked her, I mean this was just a little bit unexpected…

"You know, bitten… like by another wolf!" I studied her face, _was she serious?_

"Umm… no it's more of a genetic disorder, I was born with it." _No thanks to the stupid bloodsuckers…_It was silent for a while, I gazed around her room for the first time. There were posters of boy bands tacked to her walls and ceiling. But where there were no posters, pasty white walls covered with incoherent scribbles showed.

"Listen," I glanced back at her, "something's happened… I have to get back to La Push." Her eyes widened and I cut her off before she could say anything. "I don't know what is going on but I promised I'd get back as soon as possible." I finished quickly. I saw disappointment flicker into her eyes for a moment before it was replaced by determination.

"Take me with you." Her voice pleading, the tone was unnecessary if she asked me to I would have given her the world. But I had to run there; I had no way to take her with me._ She could ride on my back, but that would exhaust me to much, and we needed to get there quick…_

"I don't know how to get you there… I mean I've got no money and-" she cut me off before I could finish.

"I've got money, I've been saving to get a car but we can use it for plane tickets," She was already rummaging through her things, "there should be enough for two… ah ha, here it is!" she said as she pulled out…

"A teddy bear?" I asked, confused. She glared at me for a minute and I gave her a sheepish smile. She grinned back and turned the bear over and unzipped the back of it, revealing the money she had stashed. Then grabbing a backpack she packed a few clothes and toiletries.

"Alright let's go." She said when she was ready. We climbed out the window and I helped her shut it back. "Now how to get to the air port…" she mumbled gazing around as we walked.

"Where is the air port anyway?" _maybe I could run there, and if it's not too far I could carry her…_

"It's about two hours away and that's while driving a car." She looked at me curiously as she spoke and I felt a grin form on my face.

"You give the directions and I'll take us there." I watched as confusion spread across her face. "When I change I need you to grab my clothes and get on my back. Don't let go for anything!" I called as I ran behind a house and took off my clothes. I changed and picked up my clothes in my mouth then went to meet her again.

Timidly she pulled the clothing from my mouth, and climbed onto my back. I waited for her to get situated then I ran. With me running and her giving me the directions we arrived at our destination quickly. She clambered off my back and handed me my clothes, I ran behind the building to change. I was pulling my shirt over my head when she came back there and handed me a ticket.

"I was able to get us seats next to each other." She said excitedly, I grinned and took her hand and we went to wiat for the plane. We didn't have to wait long. We boarded the plane and Brooklyn put her stuff up. It ended up being a long flight and though she tried not to, Brooklyn fell asleep. I looked down at her; her head was resting on my shoulder. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep; I hated to wake her when the flight was over.

Once we were off the plane, I went to a phone and called Sam

"Hey, Sam it's me, Jake. Listen I need a ride." I said quickly.

"Jacob, where are you? Why don't you just run?" he asked, confused.

"Because I've got somebody with me, I'm at the airport in Seattle."

"Oh… okay, I'll be there soon." There was an audible click and the phone cut off. I hung up the phone and walked back to Brooklyn.

"He said he'll be here soon, but we might have a bit of a wait." I told her, then I took her hand and we went outside.


End file.
